danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
סירקוזה
‏ כתובת המקווה: Via G.B. Alagona, 52, Siracusa, SR, Italia ליד vicoli II alta Giudeca סירקוזה (באיטלקית Siracusa, בסיציליאנית Sarausa) היא עיר נמל בדרום-מזרח סיציליה שבאיטליה, ומשמשת כבירת נפת סירקוזה (Provincia di Siracusa). בעיר מתגוררים כ-124,000 תושבים לפי נתוני שנת 2009. המקווה היהודי העתיק בעיר התגלה במרתף של בית מלון מקווה טהרה מהמאה ה-15. זהו השריד היחידי היהודי שנותר באי סיציליה, לאחר גירוש היהודים ממנה במאה ה-16. תיאור האתר - In the Residence "Le Giare", in the historical centre of Syracuse, Ortigia, there is an assembly-hall and a banquet-hall both built in a fifteenth century structure and with beautiful stone arches. In the undergrounds of the building, eighteen metre below ground level, there is the "miqwè", the Jewish stone purification bath wich is the oldest in Europe and the most important in the world. (it can be visited after booking). כתובת המקווה: Via G.B. Alagona, 52, Siracusa, SR, Italia ליד vicoli II alta Giudeca על המקווה : [http://web.tiscali.it/miqwe האתר היהודי החשוב בעיר :המקווה] איך לבקר באתר http://www.giovannidallorto.com/algila/mikvah_ortigia_siracusa.htm היסטוריה סירקוזה נוסדה בשנת 733 או 734 לפנה"ס על ידי יוונים דורים מקורינתוס ובתקופת הטיראנים הייתה אחת הערים הגדולות באגן הים התיכון. לפי הערכות התגוררו בה כ-300,000 תושבים. סירקוזה הקדומה הייתה מרכז תרבות ומדע, ובין בניה נמנה גם ארכימדס. בשנת 212 לפנה"ס נכבשה סירקוזה על ידי הרומאים. ב-878 כבשו המוסלמים את סירקוזה, וב-9 בינואר 1693 נהרסה סירקוזה ברעידת אדמה נוספת, בה נהרגו 5,000 נפשות ונהרסו מעל 85% מהעיר. לאחר רעידת האדמה נבנתה העיר מחדש לפי תוכניותיו של לוצ'אנו קאראצ'ולו (Luciano Caracciolo). ג'ובאני ורמקסיו (Giovanni Vermexio) תיכנן מספר כנסיות, וילות וארמונות. אורטיג'יה אורטיג'יה (באיטלקית: Ortigia) הוא אי בסירקוזה, המופרד מהיבשה על ידי תעלה צרה. האי מהווה חלק מהעיר העתיקה של סירקוזה, ונמצאים בו אתרים היסטוריים רבים. שמו של האי נגזר מהמילה היוונית Ortux (שליו), וגודלו כקילומטר רבוע. במזמור ההומרי לאל אפולו, מצוין אי בשם אורטיגיה כמקום לידתה של ארטמיס, אחותו התאומה של אפולו. לאחר הלידה, עזרה ארטמיס לאימם לטו לחצות את הים ולהגיע לאי דלוס, שם נולד אפולו. אולם לפי מקורות אחרים, אורטיגיה היה שמו הקדום של דלוס, ושני התאומים נולדו, בעצם, באותו המקום. זאת ועוד, בתקופה העתיקה היו כחצי תריסר מקומות שנקראו אורטיגיה ולפיכך הזיהוי הגאוגרפי אינו ברור. יהודי סירקוזה ראו ערך מורחב:יהודי סירקוזה thumb|ימין|כתובת בבית הכנסת בגדול של סירקוזה :בית כנסת סרקוסה נכן בצדק ואמונה בסירקוזה התקיימה קהילה יהודית עוד מהתקופה הרומית. בשנת 440 הרסו הוונדלים את בית הכנסת המקומי, ובעיר התרחשה עלילה נגד היהודים בה נטען שהם צלבו איל כדי ללעוג לצליבת ישו. בשנת 1493 גורשו כל יהודי העיר שהתגוררו עד אז בגטו (Giudecca). עד היום קיים בסירקוזה רחוב הקרוי בשם "רחוב היהודים" (ויה דל ג'ודקה). . רשמי טיול ממזרח לקתדראלה, בסמוך למרכז העיר, שכנה עד המאה ה-15, השכונה היהודית. קהילת יהודי סירקוזה הייתה אחת הגדולות שבקהילות יהודי סיציליה, ומנתה בשיאה כ 3,000 יהודים. בתי כנסת וחיי דת פעילים התנהלו בד"כ ללא הפרעות מן הנוצרים, אך בסוף המאה ה 15 הכל השתנה במהירות. מעל 600 שנה הייתה סיציליה חלק מן האימפריה הספרדית. גירוש ספרד קטע באחת גם את חייהם של יהודי סיציליה. קהילה של ממש מעולם לא חזרה לעיר, אך לפני כ 20 שנה התגלה בתחומי הרובע ממצא מדהים. משפחת דניאלי (אין קשר ליהדות) החליטה לשפץ את המלון הקטן, שנמצא ברשותם בתחומי הרובע היהודי העתיק שבאורטיג'ה. במהלך העבודות התגלתה מערכת מדרגות, שהובילה אל חדר תת קרקעי. ארכיאולוגים שהוזעקו למקום גילו שתחת בית המלון עומד מקווה טוהרה בן כ 1,800 שנה. מקור המים היה שכבת מי תהום הזורמים תחת אורטיג'ה, וממלאים את הבריכות גם כיום. המקור האמפיתיטרון הרומאי בעיר סירקוזה בסיציליה - 1997 Siracusa 2.jpg Siracusa 1.jpg * עוד תמונות ראו כאן Ortigia בסירקוזה - עירו של ארכימדס File:Piazza archmede.jpg|הכיכר על שם ארכימדס File:The Papyrus Pool fonte aretusa.jpg File:Castello maniaco.jpg File:An ancient palace Star of David in his window.jpg| "מגן דוד" בסירקוזה מ כאן זה קרה: על פי אנקדוטה מפורסמת שסופרה על ידי ויטרוביוס בכרך התשיעי של הספר "על אודות האדריכלות", נתבקש ארכימדס לקבוע האם הכתר של המלך היירון השני עשוי מזהב טהור. כדי למצוא את הרכב הכתר היה צריך להשוות את נפחו לנפח של כתר זהב באותו משקל, אולם אז לא ידעו איך למדוד את נפח הכתר. בעת שארכימדס רחץ באמבט ציבורי הוא הבין שגופו השקוע באמבט דוחה כמות מים השווה לנפח גופו. בדרך זו הוא למד כיצד למדוד נפח של גוף כלשהו. מרוב התלהבות יצא בריצה לרחוב כשהוא עירום וצועק "אאורקה!" (מצאתי). הסיפור ככל הנראה לא מדויק משום שהבדלי הנפח בין כתר זהב לכתר מזויף באותו משקל, יגרמו לעליית פני המים בהפרש קטן מדי מכדי שיבחינו בו במכשירי המדידה של אותם ימים. קישורים חיצוניים * www.comune.siracusa.it האתר הרשמי * http://web.tiscali.it/miqwe * http://www.e-brei.net/articoli/italia/sicilia.htm קטגוריה: סיציליה